


Polas[tr]i

by schrootdinger, themachine



Series: Killing Eve Playlists [2]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, Playlist, Spotify
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrootdinger/pseuds/schrootdinger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themachine/pseuds/themachine
Summary: A playlist for Eve’s journey through season one.- K: “The woman, Eve Polasi”.- V:“Polastri”.





	Polas[tr]i

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you goes to Aza that keeps surprising me and spoiling me with her art.  
Cover art by Schrootdinger, find her on **[Tumblr](http://www.schrootdinger.tumblr.com)**.  
Find me on **[Tumblr](http://www.tthemachine.tumblr.com)**.

** [original post on tumblr](https://tthemachine.tumblr.com/post/185148505849/polastri-youre-in-love-with-a-psycho-and) **


End file.
